


breathing in snowflakes

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: Lips press against his neck, a nose in his hair, the warmth of summer at his back as winter stings his face.





	breathing in snowflakes

The window is open. 

The window is open, the curtains are fluttering, and an icy breeze drifts over him, slips under the blankets and wraps around his arms, his legs, chilling his bones in an instant.

Groggily, he blinks once, twice, an eye cracking open just enough to look out the window, to see the snowflakes collecting on the screen. He watches them slowly melt, the water clinging to the mesh.

His fingers, just barely visible under the edge of the blanket, are frozen. When he flexes them, they move slowly, as if there is ice in his joints. When he inhales, he feels it in his lungs, icicles cutting him open all the way down. His nose aches. He doesn't like to be cold; he's used to arid climates and dry heat, doesn't fare well in snowstorms and cold air.

He sniffs, then lifts a hand to cover the lower half of his face. He breathes in again, the icy tip of his nose brushing his fingers, and it's a little bit better, a little bit easier.

The heat at his back is delicious, soothing and inviting and _enticing,_ but he's well aware that the furnace behind him is also the one responsible for his discomfort.

As if reading his thoughts—that wouldn't surprise him, if he could, he always seems to know exactly what's on his mind—the furnace moves closer, a cold nose brushing the back of his neck and sighing against him, sending a waft of warm air down the back of his shirt.

It tickles the hairs at the nape of his neck and he shivers, pulling the blanket up a little higher.

An arm wraps around his waist, a leg thrown over his own, tangling with it under the sheets. Soft, cool, slightly chapped lips press against his neck, a nose in his hair, the warmth of summer at his back even as winter stings his face.

He knows _why_ the window is open, of course he does. He's lived with Naruto long enough to know that. He says he likes the feeling of being cold, but only when it's paired with snuggling under a blanket with him. He assumes it's some kind of catharsis, but he doesn't really know. Naruto is an enigma of a person, warm and comforting, tender, but almost fondly appreciative of things that are the opposite.

Naruto is sunshine, but he likes rain.

He is summer, but he prefers winter.

He is loving, and he loves Gaara.

It's true, what they say about opposites attracting, Gaara thinks. He can't imagine a person more different to himself than Naruto, and yet—

In sleep, Naruto makes a soft noise, tugs him closer, back against his chest. The heat radiates off him, melts the ice from his bones.

He doesn't particularly want to move, could stay right here forever, but the window is still open, and if Gaara knows anything it's that Naruto will not be happy if he wakes up with cold feet.

Gaara shifts in his arms, rolls over to face him. He's fast asleep, blonde hair unruly and tangled. He takes a moment, a few quiet seconds, to just observe him. He doesn't always have the chance; Naruto is very high energy, can never sit still for very long. This is a treat, getting to see him calm and quiet like this.

His mouth is slightly parted, his pale lashes soft in the dim light. He makes a noise, not quite a hum but something close to it. He does that, makes noises in his sleep. The first time he stayed over, it surprised Gaara, but he's used to it by now. It's... cute. Endearing.

"Naruto," he whispers. 

He doesn't stir. He tucks his head under Naruto's chin and gently nudges him, then looks up to gauge his reaction.

Naruto's arm tightens around him as he shifts, pressing his cheek against Gaara's chest. He makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat, murmurs something unintelligible.

Gaara plays with his hair absently as he tries to figure out the best way to go about this. Naruto's a heavy sleeper, that much is clear. And he _could_ just leave the window open; it's Naruto's fault it's open anyway, so he can't blame Gaara if he gets frostbite. 

He'd really rather not have an irritable Naruto to deal with, though, so he gently, soothingly runs his fingers through his hair and presses his mouth to the top of his head.

"Naruto," he murmurs, "let go of me for a second."

No response, as expected.

"Hey."

He gently taps him on the shoulder and Naruto's eyes finally blink open, peering up at Gaara hazily.

"Wha?" he mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Gaara can't conceal the small smile that quirks his lips up. "You left the window open again, I want to close it so it doesn't get too cold in here."

Naruto's mouth opens in a yawn, a hand coming up to wipe at his eyes. "Jus' leave it, it's fine."

"But if I leave it open, you'll complain tomorrow," he reasons. 

"So I'll complain," he mumbles, "so what. Le'me sleep, 'm tired."

He grows quiet again, his eyes closing as his head falls against Gaara, who sighs and glances at the open window, at the rapidly accumulating snow outside.

"Okay," he says finally, quietly, "that's fine."

He pulls the blanket up higher over them, high enough that only Naruto's mop of hair is visible and the lower half of his own face is covered. Naruto presses closer against him, sighing contentedly into his shirt. A wave of warmth spreads through him.

Gaara turns his back to the window, wraps his arms around Naruto, soothingly rubs his hand up and down his back as his eyes close.

Naruto's voice comes from under the blanket, muffled against his shirt, "G'night, Gaara. Love you."

He smiles to himself. Despite the cold air at his back, his chest fills with a familiar, comforting warmth not unlike the one he holds in his arms. 

"I love you too, Naruto. Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> title from the a team by ed sheeran. while sns is my favorite ship in naruto, i had to give narugaa a little love <3 i did briefly think about changing this to sns, but in my mind it's better this way. please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, they keep me motivated! you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/uzumakiverse). thank u!!


End file.
